


Who's Sorry Now?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair messes up the loft once too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Sorry Now?

July 5th, 1997 

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

Rated NC-17 for m/m sexual content. 

>   
> The Senners all wrote to say:  
> "Enough with the damn gold lame!  
> A Taggart-less PWP  
> Is what we'd all like to see,  
> Or you'll have the devil to pay."  
> 

I guess I *do* have a lot to apologize for, because of that whole Incident of the Unmentionable Undergarment... so, hoping this makes everyone feel just a little more kindly toward me, here's something to cleanse your palates. 

## Who's Sorry Now?

by Katrina Bowen  


Jim grimaced as he looked around the loft. **Looks like the house rules have worn off again. I really didn't need this today....** A week's worth of newspapers spread over the floor, the morning's dishes still piled in the sink, a pair of mismatched socks draped over the back of the couch -- it all added up to Blair making himself at home. 

**A shower. That's what I need, a shower.** Jim wandered down the hallway and opened the bathroom door. He stared inside for several long moments. Then, slamming the door shut, he strode back up the hallway. 

He came to a halt directly outside Blair's room. "Sandburg. Could you come out here for a minute?" 

He stayed where he was for about thirty seconds, arms folded, staring at the door steadily. Then Blair came out into the hallway. He was holding a book and his glasses were slipping to the end of his nose. "Hey, Jim. I heard you get in -- just give me a minute to finish this chapter, and I'll be right with you, okay?" He opened his book again and turned away. 

Jim reached over his shoulder and plucked the book from Blair's hands. "I don't think so." He tossed the book into the bedroom, landing it precisely in the center of the bed. "This way." He pointed down the hallway. "The bathroom. Now." 

"Hey, what's -- okay, fine." Blair shrugged and followed Jim. He opened the door and peered into the bathroom. "So what's the problem? The water heater's not broken again, is it? It was working fine this morning." 

"Obviously." Leaning against the door, Jim nodded at the mess. "What are you planning on doing about this, Chief?" 

"Doing about what?" Blair looked at the taller man blankly. Jim stared back, and Blair finally caught on. "Oh. Sorry, Jim, I was pretty preoccupied, I guess. I forgot to pick up my things -- I'll take care of this as soon as I finish my book." 

Blair started back to his bedroom. Reaching out a long arm, Jim wrapped his hand in the back of Blair's sweatshirt and brought him up short. Hauling him back around, Jim bent down until they were standing face to face. "You'll take care of it *now*, Sandburg. I mean it." 

"Geez, man, you are so *anal*. Fine, fine, I'll take care of it now." Shaking himself free, Blair walked into the bathroom. He bent over to pick up his discarded towels. Straightening up, he glared at Jim. "What, you're going to just stand there and watch me?" 

Rather than answering, Jim hitched himself into a more comfortable position against the doorjamb. Blair snorted and turned back to the mess. "You know, man, this wouldn't be a problem for most normal people. I mean, the function of a bathroom is to get clean, so it only stands to reason that a certain degree of disorder *has* to be left behind...." 

Jim tuned out Blair's voice. He watched his roommate walking back and forth in the tiny room, shoving things back in their proper places and putting bottles back in the shower caddy. 

His nose twitching slightly, he caught a whiff of the shampoo Blair had used earlier. Strange, it smelled so different in the bottle. The traces that were left on Blair's long hair were -- warmer, richer, *deeper*. It blended subtly with the man's other scents, all of the artificial odors somehow becoming subordinate to an aroma that Jim knew as well as he knew Blair's heartbeat. It was a -- a *smooth* odor, almost like sunshine after rain, almost like -- 

Spluttering, Jim came back to his senses. He jerked away from the cold water pouring out of the showerhead. He stared down at Blair, shocked. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to drown me or something?" 

Stepping away, Blair started wringing water out of his soaked sleeves. "You were zoning, man. I couldn't get you to come out of it." 

Jim wiped the water from his eyes. "And since when is a cold shower supposed to be the best way to get me out of a zone-out?" 

As he turned toward the doorway, Blair muttered in a voice that no one but a sentinel could hear, "Since I'm pissed off at you, *that's* when." 

"*You're* pissed?" Without warning, Jim pulled Blair into the shower with him. Wrapping his arms easily around the smaller man, Jim held him beneath the icy spray without effort. When they were both drenched, Jim leaned down to speak directly into Blair's ear. "*Now* you have a reason to be pissed." He took one arm away to turn off the water, but left the other securely wrapped around Blair, pinning the smaller man against his chest. He couldn't help grinning as Blair tried to shake his wet hair out of his eyes. 

"Okay, okay, you made your point. I'm sorry for trashing the bathroom." Blair managed to pull himself far enough away from Jim to be able to look up through water-spotted glasses. "I'll pick up after myself from now on." 

"Good." Jim used his free hand to carefully remove Blair's glasses and set them on the edge of the sink. 

"Uhhhh... Jim?" Blair tried to step out of the shower, but neither Jim's gaze nor his grip wavered. "Hey, Jim, I apologized, remember? Game's over, I've got to get back to my book --" He froze as Jim's hand rose to brush aside the wet curls hanging in front of his eyes. 

"Later." 

"Later?" 

"Later." And a firm hand cradled the base of Blair's skull, holding him still. 

Scarcely daring to breathe, Blair stared up into Jim's crystalline eyes. "Jim, what are you doing?" 

"I'm going to kiss you. Tell me if you want me to stop." 

Blair managed to draw in one quick breath before Jim's lips descended to his. A quick, almost playful lick at the corner of his mouth, and then Jim's tongue was sliding inside him, the smooth, strong length of it stroking against his own. The warmth of it, the flavor, set Blair afire; briefly he wondered what he tasted like to Jim, but then he was lost again, floating helplessly in Jim's arms. 

Moaning, Blair sucked on Jim's tongue, tentatively at first. Then, when it wasn't withdrawn, a little harder, a little more insistently. At the same time, he lifted his hands to clutch Jim's sodden shirt. He pressed himself against Jim's body. He gasped around Jim's tongue as he felt the other man's swollen cock press against his stomach. 

Jim broke the kiss. The fingers that had been tenderly massaging the nape of Blair's neck twisted in his hair -- by no means tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to let the other man know that he had no intention of releasing him. Staring down into Blair's smoky eyes, Jim trailed a single finger along Blair's swollen lips. Never breaking eye contact, Blair sucked the digit into his mouth, running his tongue around the tip, nipping it lightly. 

Withdrawing his finger, Jim bent his head down to run his tongue along the rim of Blair's ear. Shivering, Blair groaned and started fumbling with the buttons of Jim's shirt. "That's right, baby," Jim growled. "Undress me." 

Hesitating for only a moment, Blair set his shaking hands to work. He slid Jim's shirt off one arm. The grip on his hair was released for only a second; then Jim tangled his other hand in the long curls, holding Blair just as securely as he had before. Jim's free hand started roving over Blair's body... sliding against the small of his back, cupping his ass all too briefly before traveling back up. At no time did Jim's hand venture beneath Blair's clothing. 

As he dropped the wet shirt to the shower floor, Blair delicately circled his tongue around one of Jim's nipples, teasing it into hardness. Groaning wordless encouragement, Jim pressed Blair's head even closer against his chest. 

Kissing and licking his way across to Jim's other nipple, Blair lowered his hands to Jim's pants. They hovered there, uncertainly. Pulling Blair's head back, Jim stared down at him. "I didn't tell you to stop." 

Licking his lips, Blair nodded. "All right." He moved his head back to Jim's chest as his fingers started running up and down the crotch of the other's jeans. Jim let him suck on his nipples for a few seconds. Then, pulling down gently, Jim guided Blair's head further down, both hands now tangled in his hair. 

Blair came to rest on his knees in front of Jim. Hands trembling in haste, he pushed Jim's jeans and underwear down in one movement and helped the other man step out of them. Then, sitting back on his heels, he stared directly at Jim's cock for the first time. Red, swollen, already weeping pre-ejaculate... he felt his own cock, still imprisoned by layers of heavy, wet cloth, jerk in sympathy. 

Reaching up with both hands, Blair ran his fingertips up and down the shaft, eliciting a low cry from the other man. He didn't need the encouragement of Jim's hand to urge him closer. Pulled toward Jim's body like a magnet, Blair neatly evaded the swollen cock. He swirled his tongue around Jim's navel. That seemed to arouse Jim even more, and Blair felt the tip of his penis brushing against his chin. 

Unable to resist anymore, Blair took the head of Jim's cock in his mouth, flicking his tongue briefly against the slit. Then, moving slowly, he slid his hands around to rest against Jim's ass. He could feel the tension in the other's muscles, and he could sense the determination that was holding Jim in check, keeping him from simply plunging into Blair's mouth, when all he wanted to do was slam into that warm, welcoming place.... 

Blair took pity on him. Stroking the smooth, taut ass, he took Jim as deep into his mouth as he could. At the same time, his own cock desperate for any kind of relief, he pressed his groin against Jim's leg, rubbing up and down. 

"Take off your sweatpants," Jim ground out. It took Blair several moments to convince his hands to stop caressing Jim. Then, moving frantically, he shoved his pants down, finally liberating his cock. 

Jim's hips began to move, bucking forward helplessly as Blair sucked on him. Blair groaned as Jim's cock thrust deep inside, and he wrapped his arms around Jim's hips, trying to hold them both in place. Jim cried out hoarsely -- Blair felt his body tense, and freeze -- and then he was being filled, Jim's seed spurting into his mouth, down his throat, burning itself into him. 

Without warning, Blair felt himself pulled to his feet, and he was turned around and forced against the cold tile. Before he could form a coherent protest, his sweats were yanked from his body. "Jim? Jim, what are you -- " He gasped as he felt Jim's fingers pressing against the entry to his body, and a strong, gentle hand reached around to grasp his cock. 

"Oh, god...." The hand on his cock started a slow, rhythmic stroking. Blair pressed his hands against the shower wall as a warm mouth started lavishing kisses on his ass. Nipping and sucking, fingers spreading him open just a little. Then wetness tracing the tight ring of muscle, darting inside, fingers playing with his balls as the movements of Jim's tongue speeded up, in synch with the caressing of his aching erection.... 

Shivering and shaking and crying with the need for release, Blair tried to concentrate on not falling down. Then he felt the familiar coiling deep within his body, and he couldn't stop himself from screaming Jim's name over and over as he finally came. 

When his mind cleared, Blair found himself curled up in Jim's arms, both men still on the shower floor. Jim was stroking his hand through Blair's curls. When Blair stirred, Jim pulled him even closer. He murmured softly, "Hope the water heater is filled up. We're both going to need a shower after that." 

"Yeah." But neither man made any move to stand up. After a minute or so, Blair stretched lazily, then relaxed into Jim's embrace again. "So is this your new way of enforcing the house rules?" 

"Blair, I didn't -- Blair?" Jim tilted Blair's face to the light. Blair tried to wipe the triumphant smirk from his face, but he didn't entirely succeed. "Damn. You sneaky little bastard," Jim said in reluctant admiration. "You planned this, didn't you?" 

Yawning, Blair nodded. "Well, yeah. I figured you'd want to make the first move, so I had to set *something* up. It was either this or making a huge mess in the kitchen...." Blair smiled as he felt the rumble of Jim's laughter. 

"Let me guess. You decided that the bathroom would be easier to clean up. You know, when I walked in here, all I could think of was getting you to apologize for the mess." 

Blair smiled into Jim's chest. "I'll let you in on something, big guy. This *is* how I apologize."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
